Jealousy, a hot feeling
by MoOonshine
Summary: Résumé par La Lemoneuse : " Une bonne petite histoire où l'on voit bien la jalousie de Yagari et où il va faire céder son amant comme il sait le faire." Fait en une semaine...


**Jealousy, a hot feeling**

* * *

Ceci est le cadeau de Noël de La Lemoneuse, c'est un chantage pour que le Père Noël m'emmenène mon cadeau... Je vais avoir Misha Collins nu avec un petit flot rouge.... bave bave ..

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Yagari se dépêchait. Il courait presque. Il ne prêtait aucune attention aux élèves de la DayClass qu'il bousculait tant il était pressé. Il allait voir Kurosu. Suite à la demande ce dernier. Kaien lui avait fait parvenir un message par le biais de Zéro. Et ce messager ne semblait pas être ravi de la tâche qui lui incombait. Il avait grogné le message plutôt que dit. Et ne c'était pas privé pour faire comprendre à son mentor que ses rendez-vous sexuels avec le directeur ne le regardait en rien. Et qu'il ne voulait surtout, surtout pas y être mêlé. Il râlait et pestait toujours contre le fou qui lui servait de père adoptif quand Yagari le laissa planter au beau milieu du couloir pour aller répondre aux avances de Kaien.

Il était quand même assez rare que le directeur soit à l'origine de leurs ébats. La plupart du temps, c'était Yagari qui les initiait, Kaien ne les provoquait qu'après une rencontre avec le chef de la guilde des Hunters, que lorsque le légendaire chasseur avait pris le dessus sur le placide directeur.

D'aucun dirait que Kaien Kurosu était un être difficile à cerner, un utopiste, un fou, et tout un tas de noms d'oiseaux. Mais Yagari n'était pas d'accord avec ceux-là. Il savait exactement ce que désirait Kaien, exactement au moment même où le besoin se faisait ressentir dans le corps du chasseur. Il savait quand accélérer le mouvement, quand le ralentir, quand changer de position, quand le caresser, quand il avait besoin de sauvagerie et de violence, ou quand, au contraire, il voulait penser qu'il était un homme comme les autres, avec un amant et une vie normale, et, dans ces moments là, Yagari savait que Kaien avait besoin d'étreintes plutôt que de sexe. Et le professeur était devenu assez bon pour mêler les deux. Il est donc évident que Yagari pouvait se vanter de lire en Kaien Kurosu comme dans un livre ouvert –un livre dont certains passages seraient condamnables par les bonnes mœurs-.

C'est donc avec impatience que Yagari vit se rapprocher la porte du bureau du directeur. Les couloirs auraient été vide, il aurait bien commencé par se déshabiller maintenant, histoire de gagner du temps, afin qu'ils puissent davantage se consacrer au plaisir pur.

Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et la clencha. Kaien lui avait demandé de venir le plus vite possible dans son bureau, et maintenant qu'il était face à la porte, il devait avoué qu'il était excité. Qu'est-ce que Kaien lui avait réservé ? Qui aurait-il en face de lui ? Le directeur ou le chasseur ? Non pas qu'il préfère l'un à l'autre, le sexe avec les deux versions de cet homme était formidable. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir se retrouver face au directeur, de pouvoir le posséder, le dominer. Qu'il lui appartienne… Et pour cause, il lui était totalement impossible de posséder le chasseur Kaien Kurosu, personne n'avait jamais pu le faire plier. Le chasseur était une âme libre, et s'il acceptait de se lier charnellement avec quelqu'un, son partenaire était condamné à avoir le rôle de passif. Mais si c'était le directeur… Yagari aurait alors tout le loisir de le voir lui appartenir, de pouvoir enfin l'avoir pour sien. Après toutes ces années passaient à le désirer, à désirer plus que leurs étreintes furieuses lors d'une chasse. Non pas que cela le dérange, loin de là, mais c'est juste que maintenant il désirait plus. Il désirait pouvoir se dire qu'il était aimé de quelqu'un, et que, pourquoi pas, il aimait quelqu'un. Yagari secoua la tête à ses pensées. Le voilà qu'il devenait aussi stupide qu'une étudiante de la DayClass, ou qu'une de la NightClass, parce que, après tout, une étudiante reste une étudiante. Vampires ou non, elles avaient toutes les mêmes rêves stupides de prince charmant, de je t'aime, de promesses d'amour éternel, et toutes les autres rêveries qui vont de paire avec les adolescentes.

Mais ses pensées volèrent en éclat quand il aperçut Kaien Kurosu dans la pièce. Oh non, il n'était nu, allongé ou appuyé sur le bureau, en train de l'attendre. Non, pas du tout. Il était habillé – bon, passe encore, Yagari se faisait toujours une joie de l'effeuiller, embrassant, mordant la peau au fur et à mesure qu'elle apparaissait–. Mais là, ce qu'il voyait le coupa toute envie, et le mit dans une rage folle qu'il ne comprenait pas. Après tout, d'où venait cette colère ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais fait de promesses d'amour éternel, mais de là à le convoquer dans son bureau, en laissant sous-entendre qu'ils allaient s'amuser, alors qu'il était clairement occupé à tout autre chose, cela était trop.

Il laissa la porte se refermer violement derrière lui, attirant de ce fait l'attention des deux personnes présentes dans la salle.

-Oh ! Yagari, tu as pu te libérer, c'est bien.

C'est bien… C'est bien… Il s'était libéré pour qu'ils puissent s'envoyer en l'air, pas pour le trouver dans les bras d'une bimbo blonde qui ne lui revenait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

-Tu as demandé à Zéro de me dire de venir ici. Je suis là.

-Rho, tu sais toujours te faire obéir aussi bien, ronronna la femme encore attachée au cou de Kaien.

Le directeur eut un sourire, avant d'essayer de se reculer quelque peu.

-Yagari, tu te rappelles de Natacha ?

-Non.

-Moi je me souviens bien de toi, Tôga, tu suivais Kaien partout, comme un petit chien qui voulait une caresse de son maître.

Yagari grogna.

Non, cette fille ne lui rappelait rien, mais alors rien du tout. Mais comment pouvait-elle les connaître ?

-Tu ne te rappelles surement pas mais Natacha a effectué une chasse avec nous.

-Oh attends, c'est ce boulot que nous avait collé la guilde ? On s'est fait repérer à cause d'elle et on a du reporter notre mission, c'est pas ça ?

-Tout à fait, quelle mémoire ! sourit Natacha.

Yagari la fixait. Elle ne pouvait donc pas s'éloigner un peu de Kaien. Merde à la fin, cet homme était le sien, et personne n'avait le droit de l'approcher de cette façon. Surtout pas cette nana au cerveau de mollusque.

-Et pourquoi elle est là ?

Kaien le fusilla du regard, quelque chose qui voulait certainement dire soit plus poli. Mais il en avait rien à faire de la politesse. Il voulait juste que cette enquiquineuse dégage au plus vite pour qu'il puisse se retrouver seul avec Kaien. Uhmm, il avait hâte d'y être.

-Natacha est là parce que j'ai pensé à elle pour remplacer le professeur Kinda.

Kinda, cette peste était en congé maternité. Tant mieux, elle avait trop de vue sur Kaien. Et elle n'était jamais très discrète. Rho, directeur, venez vous asseoir à côté de moi. Oh directeur ceci ! Oh directeur cela ! Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien lui demander de venir dans son lit ou de la sauter dans son bureau. Mais cela lui était réservé. Yagari sourit. Lui seul avait le droit de faire hurler Kaien Kurosu de plaisir dans tous les recoins de l'Académie.

-… avis.

Il reporta son attention sur le directeur.

Ca y est, la bombasse l'avait enfin lâché.

-Pas trop tôt, souffla-t-il.

-Oui, je sais. Mais en même, les élèves n'ont eu qu'une semaine de ses cours en moi, je pense que cela est rattrapable.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui racontait ? Yagari avait du perdre un bout de la conversation, tant il était occupé à surveiller les mains de la femme. A la surveiller elle. Elle n'avait donc jamais entendu parlé de l'espace personnel ? Bientôt elle allait carrément rentrer dans Kaien Kurosu, et cela Yagari était absolument contre. Lui seul avait le droit de faire ça. Et puis, de toute façon, elle était pas équipée pour.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il, histoire de faire croire qu'il était vraiment intéressé par ce que cette femme faisait ici, alors qu'en fait tout ce qu'il voulait savoir c'était quand elle allait partir.

-Je voulais connaître ton avis…

-Sur ?

-Natacha et le poste.

-Non.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit non.

-Mais…

-Tu voulais connaître mon avis, je te le donne. Fous la dehors !

La femme eut un hoquet outré.

-Comment… Comment… oses-tu ?

-Enfin, Yagari, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

-Je réponds juste à ta demande. Tu me donnes mon avis, non ? Je te dis qu'elle est pas faite pour être ici ?

Kaien se tourna vers Natacha avec un sourire contrit.

-Natacha, ça te gêne si on reporte ce rendez-vous à plus tard, j'ai à parler avec Yagari.

A parler, à parler, non, pensa Yagari. Quoique, il pouvait toujours utiliser sa bouche, mais pas de la même façon.

-Non, aucun problème, Kaien.

Rho… Yagari dut se retenir de ne pas la foutre dehors, ou plutôt de la balancer par la fenêtre quand il la vit s'approcher de Kaien, de SON Kaien pour l'embrasser. Et ce n'est que parce que le directeur détourna quelque peu la tête que sa bouche de toucha pas ses lèvres.

Elle se recula en souriant et partit vers la porte, roulant ostensiblement des hanches. Yagari secoua la tête en la voyant faire, elle était pathétique. Tout ce qu'elle mettait en avant, comme son décolleté outrancieux, n'était d'aucune utilité pour séduire le directeur. Elle n'avait pas ce qu'il faut là où il faut, comme on dit.

La porte se referma derrière elle et son geste stupide de la main.

-Tu aurais pu être un peu plus aimable avec Natacha, elle ne t'a rien fait, le réprimanda Kaien Kurosu.

Et là, Yagari vit rouge.

-Tu te moques de moi ? Cette nana aurait pu t'étouffer avec sa poitrine, elle l'aurait fait. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'être collée à toi comme ça ?

-Tu te fais une montagne de pas grand-chose Tôga, soupira Kaien en remettant un livre à sa place dans la bibliothèque.

-Pas grand-chose ? Pas grand-chose ? Tu te fous de moi ?

Yagari se plaça derrière Kaien, glissa sa main derrière son cou et le retourna brusquement.

-Tu es à moi. A moi et à personne d'autre. C'est clair ?

Kaien afficha un air surpris avant de se mettre à sourire.

-Tu es jaloux ? Oh, aller, Tôga, c'est ridicule.

Yagari le plaqua violement contre le mur.

-Je suis sérieux. Tu es à moi. Et je vais m'arranger pour que tu ne l'oublies pas de si tôt.

Ses lèvres fondirent sur celles de Kaien et Yagari l'embrassa avec force.

Kaien tenta vainement de le repousser avant de céder au baiser.

Yagari recula un peu.

-T'es excité ! C'est elle qui te fais cet effet ?

-Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi !

-Te moques pas de moi, je le sens.

La main de Yagari se referma sur le sexe à moitié dur de Kaien qui gémit.

-Tôga… C'est pas elle, c'est toi… C'est toi, je vois pas ce qui te mets dans un tel état.

-Oh tu vois pas ! Mais moi j'ai bien vu comment elle se frottait à toi, et tu l'as même pas repoussée !

-Mais enfin, Yagari ! C'est ridicule ! Natacha est une amie et d'accord elle est quelqu'un de très tactile mais…

-Mais tu es à moi, finit Yagari en reprenant d'autorité les lèvres de Kaien.

Kaien recula sa tête, cognant doucement l'arrière de son crâne à la bibliothèque. Yagari frissonna en reconnaissant le regard qui lui était adressé. Ce n'était pas le directeur qui le regardait, mais le chasseur. Les commissures de ses lèvres se redressèrent en un semblant de sourire.

-Oh non ! Je ne suis pas à toi. On passe du bon temps ensemble, mais je ne t'appartiens en aucun cas.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, répondit Yagari en l'attrapant par les épaules pour le mener jusqu'au bureau.

Il le plaqua conte le bois et le déshabilla avec des gestes empressés et durs.

-Yagari… La porte… Tu as oublié de fermer la porte…

-Aucune importance.

-Et si Natacha revient ?

-Alors elle saura que tu m'appartiens.

Yagari décida de ne pas perdre de temps à ôter les vêtements du directeur et préféra les lui arracher, ses ongles griffant la peau des flancs au passage. Son corps sursauta au contact de la main de la main de Yagari entre ses jambes.

Yagari le plaqua encore davantage contre le bois du bureau, ses lèvres glissèrent dans cou où il entreprit de le marquer. Sa main glissa dans ses cheveux et il le tira en arrière afin de s'offrir plus de peau exposée à l'attaque de ses lèvres.

Kaien gémit et tenta de le repousser.

-Yagari, arrête… Ca va se voir…

-C'est le but, répondit-il en collant davantage son corps au sien.

Il le redressa et le renversa contre le bureau. Il se colla contre lui, lui faisant sentir son sexe, et lui attrapa les poignets. Sa bouche glissa jusqu'à son cou, le mordant .

A ce moment il avait conscience de ne pas être si différent des créatures qu'il avait passé sa vie à chasser.

Sa bouche se fraya un chemin ponctué de coups de dents et de langue vers l'oreille de Kaien.  
Il lui murmura.

-Tu es à moi. Et seulement à moi.

Et sur ces mots, il le pénétra d'une unique poussée.  
Le corps de Kaien se tendit comme un arc, sa bouche s'ouvrit, cherchant l'air qui lui faisait défaut. Un violent frisson le parcourut tout entier.  
Yagari grogna tout en s'enfonçant en lui.  
Maintenant, là, il le possédait tout entier.  
Enfin.  
Kaien Kurosu lui appartenait.

Il commença de rapides mouvements de hanches, maintenant toujours son amant contre le bois, lui empêchant tous mouvements.  
Et lorsque, enfin, il entendit les premiers gémissements de plaisir de son partenaire, il modifia leur position. Ses mains agrippèrent les hanches, l'obligeant à se reculer un peu, arquant davantage son corps.  
Augmentant davantage le plaisir.  
Il accéléra la cadence, leurs deux corps entrant en contact l'un avec l'autre avec violence.  
Ses mains serrèrent avec force les hanches de Kaien, y laissant des marques.

Kaien arqua le dos, cherchant plus de contact, cherchant à ce que son amant lui fasse atteindre le plaisir fulgurant comme il savait si bien le faire.

Yagari sourit en remarquant les changements de position de son amant. Il passa ses bras autour de ses hanches et le souleva avant de le placer sur le sol.

Kaien referma ses mains sur le tapis et gémit quand Yagari se plaça de nouveau en lui.

Il fit glisser sa main contre son ventre, voulant augmenter le plaisir que lui apportait déjà Yagari. Le chasseur attrapa sa main, et la bloqua dans les siennes.

-Oh non, _Baby_, pas de ça…

Kaien se contorsionna, tentant de défaire sa main de la poigne de son amant.

-Yagari… Laisse-moi… Yagari… Je veux… OH ! UHM ! …

Un gémissement plus fort que les précédents se mêla au bruit des chairs claquant l'une contre l'autre. De sa main libre, Yagari caressait le sexe de Kaien avec son pouce.

Il sourit tandis que son amant trembler sous lui. Kaien était proche de la délivrance, il suffisait d'encore quelques petites caresses, quelques coups de hanches bien placés et il décollerait vers le septième ciel.

D'un coup, Yagari stoppa toutes caresses et tout mouvement.

-Tu veux jouir, pas vrai ?

-Uhm…

Kaien bougeait contre le corps de son amant, il voulait le sentir en lui, plus profondément, il voulait qu'il l'amène à la jouissance. Yagari posa les mains sur les hanches de Kaien et l'immobilisa, le faisant grogner.

-Je te laisserai jouir si te le dis…

-Hors de question !

Yagari se retira et pénétra de nouveau son amant, tandis que sa main a repris ses mouvements.

De haut en bas.

Lentement et rapidement.

Kaien poussa un gémissement étouffé.

-Tôga… Tôga…

-Dis-le… Dis-le et je te laisse venir.

-Non ! Uhmm…

Kaien gémit au coup de butoir plus fort que les précédents.

Son corps tout entier tremblait.

Il lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

Exploser de plaisir.

-Allez, Kaien, tu sais ce que je veux… Et si tu le fais, je t'accorde ce que tu veux.

-Tu es un monstre… Ahn !

-N'est-ce pas ?

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir que Yagari abordait un sourire qui ferait pâlir d'envie le Chat du Cheshire.

-Tôga… Fais-le !

Kaien donna un violent coup de hanche en arrière et gémit. Yagari poussa un grognement en sentant le corps de son amant trembler violement sous lui.

-Yagari ! S'il te plaît, je… J'en peux plus !

Yagari se pencha vers l'oreille de son amant, s'enfonçant davantage dans le corps accueillant.

-Dis que tu es à moi… Dis-le et je te laisse jouir.

Un violent frison travers encore le corps de Kaien qui laissa échapper un gémissement. Yagari savait qu'il allait bientôt craqué, il était plus qu'à point.

-Ok… Ok… Tu as raison !

-Nhnh ! _Baby ! _Tu ne l'as pas dit, je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

Le pouce de Yagari caressa les lèvres de Kaien.

-Je veux l'entendre de tes lèvres si sexy.

Kaien frissonna violement.

-… A toi… Je suis à toi… Je suis à toi ! Juste… Laisse moi venir !

Yagari embrassa le cou de son amant.

-Tu m'appartiens ?

-Oui ! Oui ! Je t'appartiens ! A toi et à personne d'autre ! Juste toi !

Satisfait, Yagari reprit les caresses sur le sexe tendu de son amant et accéléra ses coups de butoir, les concentrant tous dans la même zone.

Kaien se tendit, poussa un cri et jaillit dans la main de Yagari.

A sa réaction, Yagari se sentit également partir et il vint à l'intérieur de son amant en grognant.

Doucement, il enleva ses mains des hanches de son amant, qui ont gardé la marque de ses doigts. Il glissa son bras sous son amant et le bascula contre son torse.

Ils restèrent ainsi allongés sur le tapi, Kaien allongé sur le torse de Yagari, les mèches ébouriffées de ses cheveux effleurant ses muscles.

Le silence du bureau n'est troublé que par leur respirations haletantes.

-Je ne pense pas que je vais embaucher Natacha.

-Parle pas d'elle, grogna Yagari.

Pour toute réponse, Kaien se saisit de la bouche de son amant et l'embrassa avec passion.

-Je vais me venger, tu le sais ça ? demanda Kaien en reculant sa tête pour pouvoir croiser le regard de Yagari.

-Je demande à voir, répondit-il en cherchant ses lèvres.

-Fais-moi confiance, je te rendrai l'appareil, souffla Kaien en s'installant confortablement contre le torse de Yagari.

-C'est une menace ?

-Une promesse, dit-il en fermant les yeux et en se laissant aller contre son amant.

Yagari passa un bras autour de Kaien avec un sourire.

Il avait son amant près de lui, pour lui seul. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait.

Le monde à l'extérieur pouvait s'effondrer, ici, il était heureux.

* * *

Fin... Selon La Lemoneuse, certaines d'entre vous vont demander la vengeance... C'est vrai ?


End file.
